memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Vulcan Hello
| date = 2240s decade/11 May 2256 | stardate = 1207.3 | teleplay = , | story = , Alex Kurtzman | director = | episode = 1x01 | production = 1 | airdate = }} "The Vulcan Hello" is the first episode of Star Trek: Discovery in the program's first season, which premiered on on the CBS All Access viewing service alongside a traditional television broadcast on the CBS network. This episode was written by , and Alex Kurtzman and directed by . Description :While patrolling Federation space, the encounters an object of unknown origin, putting First Officer Michael Burnham to her greatest test yet. Summary Log entries ;First officer's log, stardate 1207.3. : On Earth, it's May 11, 2256, a Sunday. The crew of the has been called to the edge of Federation space to investigate damage done to one of our interstellar relays. Blast burns around the hole are inconclusive. Were they caused by an asteroid, or was it deliberately destroyed to limit Starfleet communications? And if so, by whom? Despite the risks of our mission, I remain optimistic. It's hard not to be in the face of such beauty–in this case, a binary star system. Around these two suns, ice, dust, and gasses collide to form planets future generations will call home. A humbling reminder that all life is born from chaos and destruction. References Characters :Brett Anderson (Admiral) • Michael Burnham • Danby Connor • Keyla Detmer • Kamran Gant • Philippa Georgiou • Troy Januzzi • L'Rell • Nambue • Jira Narwani • Or'Eq • Rejac (Torchbearer) • Sarek • Saru • T'Kuvma • Troke • Voq • Britch Weeton • Crepusculans • [[unnamed USS Shenzhou personnel|unnamed USS Shenzhou personnel]] ([[uSS Shenzhou personnel|USS Shenzhou personnel]]) Kahless the Unforgettable Starships and vehicles : ( starship) • Klingon sarcophagus ship ( starship) Locations ;the galaxy's Alpha and Beta Quadrants : Crepusculan homeworld • (Vulcan system, Vulcan sector, Sirius sector block, Beta Quadrant) Eagle-12 • Doctari Alpha • Donatu V (Donatu system, Donatu sector, Eta Eridani sector block, Beta Quadrant) • Gamma Hydra (Gamma Hydra sector, Beta Quadrant) • (H'atoria system, Mempa sector, Pi Canis sector block, Beta Quadrant) • Qo'noS (Qo'noS system, Qo'noS sector, Omega Leonis sector block, Beta Quadrant) Races and cultures :Crepusculan • Human • Kelpien • Klingon • Vulcan Andorian States and organizations :Klingon Empire • House T'Kuvma • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy Science and classification :asteroid • atmosphere • binary star • communications • gas • ice • lifeform • matter • planet • space • star • star system • stardate • technology • time • universe • weapon Technology and weapons :cloaking device • EVA suit • interstellar positioning relay • phase cannon • photon torpedo • sensor • starship Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • commander • ensign • first officer • lieutenant commander • number one • science officer Other references :boot • Black Fleet • calendar • Château Picard • clothing • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2240s-2260s) • first officer's log • [[first officer's log, USS Shenzhou|first officer's log, USS Shenzhou]] • government • Great House • jacket • Klingon history • log entry • May • nation • pants • Prime Directive • races and cultures • rank • sarcophagus • science • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265) • title • uniform • war • year Chronology ;2016 : The Vulcan encounter at . (240 years prior to episode) ;2240s decade (2249, etc.) : Michael is educated on Vulcan in preparation for her assignment to the Shenzhou. (flashbacks in episode) ;11 May 2256, stardate 1207.3 (2250s chronology) : Michael's narrative. (voiceover in episode) Appendices Related media * * * }} Background * The first episode of Discovery, this episode was the first original Star Trek television production by CBS, and the first Star Trek episode in 12 years following the finale of Star Trek: Enterprise in 2005. Notable cast and crew * Co-written by Alex Kurtzman Images the Vulcan Hello.jpg|Title card. georgiou & Burnham.jpg|Georgiou and Burnham. crepusculan-mission.jpg|Georgiou and Burnham. georgiouBurnhamVulcanHello copyScreen Shot 2019-02-22 at 19.26.07 copy.jpg|Georgiou and Burnham. shenzhouVulcanHello.jpg| . uSS Shenzhou, ventral.jpg| . d. Connor.jpg|Danby Connor. k. Gant.jpg|Kamran Gant. t. Januzzi.jpg|Troy Januzzi. a. Nambue.jpg|Anton Nambue Connections Timeline External links * * category:dSC episodes category:dSC season 1